UCHIHA AND UZUMAKI
by Chiha YaFuu
Summary: Karin akan menikah dengan Sasuke dan memberikannya keturunan yang hebat! Karin itu Uzumaki dan Sasuke itu Uchiha, anak mereka pasti sangat hebat! Bagi Karin Uchiha Sasuke adalah hadiah yang paling indah /Semi-canon/ Special for Uzumaki Karin's birthday/ RnR please :)


"Selamat atas kelulusan kalian semua sebagai genin," kata seorang pria yang memiliki luka melintang diantara hidung dan matanya. Pria tersebut tersenyum melihat wajah-wajah bahagia dari para muridnya yang sudah memakai ikat kepala kebanggaan desa mereka.

"Hahahaha lihat ini, aku seorang genin**-ttebayo**!" Teriak bangga pemuda berambut blonde.

"Berisik kau Naruto!" Sahut pemuda dengan goresan merah dikedua pipinya.

"Ya Naruto selamat atas kelulusanmu," kata Iruka dengan bangga —sangat bangga malahan. Dia benar-benar tidak percaya Naruto yang bahkan tidak bisa melakukan **kagebunshin no jutsu** tapi bisa menguasai **tajuu kagebunshin no jutsu**. Naruto memang sangat berbeda dengan ayahnya yang notabene hokage keempat.

"Nyehehehe **Arigato** Iruka**-sensei**."

"Baiklah sekarang aku harus melepas kalian semua, hari ini aku akan membagi kalian menjadi kelompok-kelompok yang akan dibimbing oleh para jounin kalian masing-masing." Terdengar kasak-kusuk pembicaraan dari para genin baru itu setelah mendengar perkataan dari Iruka.

"Aku mau satu kelompok dengan Sasuke**-kun**!"

"Ih… aku tidak mau satu kelompok dengannya!"

"Terserah… asal tidak satu kelompok dengan orang bodoh." Dan beberapa pendapat-pendapat lainnya.

"Sekarang aku akan mulai membagi kelompoknya. Kelompok satu ….." Iruka terus menyebutkan nama-nama para genin baru tersebut beserta nama jounin pembimbingnya. Satu kelompok terdiri dari tiga orang dengan satu orang pembimbing jounin.

"Kelompok enam, Hozuki Suigetsu… "

"Hai hai…" jawab Suigetsu sambil mengacungkan tangannya.

"…Uzumaki Karin…"

"Eh? Kenapa harus satu kelompok dengan si gigi taring ini!" Teriak gadis berkacamata dengan rambut merah menyala sambil menunjuk pemuda berambut putih yang diketahui namanya adalah Suigetsu.

"Cih… memangnya siapa juga yang mau satu kelompok denganmu," balas Suigetsu sambil melirik malas Karin. Sebelum pertengkaran semakin panjang Iruka dengan cepat menyebutkan anggota kelompok enam berikutnya.

"— dan Uchiha Sasuke."

"YEY! SATU KELOMPOK DENGAN SASUKE!" Teriak Karin dengan senang, bahkan dia langsung memeluk lengan Sasuke yang memang duduk di sampingnya.

"Hn," Sasuke hanya bergumam membalas Iruka. Terdengar dengusan kecewa dari hampir seluruh gadis yang berada di kelas itu. Sasuke memang menjadi incaran para gadis di kelas tersebut, wajah yang tampan, kulit yang putih, otak yang jenius, kemampuan yang hebat dan dilahirkan dari klan yang terpandang —Uchiha.

Iruka hanya tersenyum hambar melihat pemandangan di depannya. Hal yang biasa kalau sudah berhubungan dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Dia pun melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Untuk jounin pembimbing tim enam adalah Juugo."

Sasuke, Suigetsu dan Karin hanya mengangguk mengingat nama jounin yang akan membimbing mereka.

"Berikutnya tim tujuh, Namikaze Naruto…"

"Yo!"

"…Haruno Sakura…"

"Yey! Satu kelompok dengan Sakura**-chan**!"

"Cih kenapa Naruto," Sakura memandang malas Naruto yang berteriak kegirangan.

"—dan Sai."

"Iya," sahut pemuda yang namanya adalah Sai tersebut dengan senyuman. Wajahnya memang mirip dengan Sasuke tapi sifatnya berbeda dengan Sasuke. Dia selalu tersenyum dengan senyuman yang sebenarnya lebih seperti mengejek orang lain. Itulah kenapa **fans** nya tidak sebanyak Sasuke.

"Dan untuk jounin pembimbing tim tujuh adalah Kakashi Hatake."

"Berikutnya…" setelahnya Iruka melanjutkan menyebut nama-nama genin itu dalam kelompok-kelompok baru dengan nama-nama jounin pembimbing mereka.

.

.

.

Angin musim semi berhembus dengan lembutnya. Panas terik matahari tidak membuat orang-orang yang sedang beraktivitas kala itu merasa gerah justru mereka semua menikmati kegiatan yang sedang mereka lakukan. Angin lembut itu menerbangkan helaian rambut merahnya, dia pun mengesampingkan sebagian helaian rambut itu ke telinga kanannya. Dia sedang berdiri menunggu jounin barunya yang akan memulai sesi perkenalannya. Dia tidak sendiri tentunya, pemuda berambut putih dengan gigi yang berbentuk taring dan selalu meminum air dari botolnya itu sedang berdiri di samping kirinya sedangkan di samping kanannya telah berdiri pemuda pujaan hatinya. Idola kaum genin kunoichi masa kini, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hai… maaf lama menunggu," sapa pria bertubuh kekar dengan rambut oranye.

"Juugo**-sensei**?"

"Iya… nah ayo kita ke sana," kata pria tersebut sambil menunjuk sebuah padang rumput di dekat mereka berada saat ini.

.

.

.

"Jadi mari kita mulai sesi perkenalan ini," Juugo tersenyum ramah menatap ketiga murid barunya. Dari kiri ada gadis manis berkacamata yang menatapnya dengan antusias. Yang ditengah ada pemuda tampan yang memandangnya datar, Juugo langsung tahu kalau dia keturunan klan Uchiha. Berikutnya dia melihat pemuda berambut putih yang terus menerus menyedot air dari botol minumnya.

"Namaku Juugo, aku suka semua binatang dan aku tidak suka kekerasan. Aku yang akan membimbing kalian setelah ini. Ada pertanyaan?"

"Nama keluarga **sensei** apa?" tanya Karin.

"Ah! Itu rahasia."

"Heh… apa-apaan itu," gadis berkacamata itu cemberut mendapati jawaban dari guru barunya itu. Sekarang Sasuke menatap Juugo dengan ekspresi bingung, nampaknya gurunya ini menarik perhatiannya. Sedangkan Suigetsu masih sibuk dengan minumannya.

"Baiklah kalau tidak ada pertanyaan lagi, sekarang kalian yang harus mengenalkan diri kalian. Hmm… dari yang rambut putih."

"Eh? Aku? Ohh… Namaku Hozuki Suigetsu… Aku suka berendam… Dan aku tidak suka panas matahari… Ah! aku juga suka bermain pedang… Suatu hari aku akan menebas kepala orang jahat!"

"Ihh… dasar bodoh!" sahut Karin.

"Apa kau bilang gadis aneh?"

"Apa?"

"Sudah-sudah… sekarang kau," Juugo menunjuk Karin. Sasuke hanya memandang malas kedua temannya itu.

"Namaku Uzumaki Karin. Aku suka Sasuke. Aku akan menikah dengan Sasuke dan memberikannya keturunan yang hebat! Aku Uzumaki dan Sasuke itu Uchiha, anak kami pasti sangat hebat," Karin mengatakannya dengan mantap dan —lagi dia bergelayutan manja di lengan Sasuke. Suigetsu mendengus keras dan Juugo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya mendapati jawaban satu-satunya dari kunoichi di tim mereka. Sasuke sendiri nampak sedang berpikir saat Juugo menyuruhnya untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, tidak ada hal yang begitu kusukai tapi aku ingin menjadi Hokage yang bisa membawa kedamaian untuk desa." Semua yang mendengar hal itu terdiam.

"Cita-cita yang bagus Sasuke," kata Juugo sambil tersenyum.

"Ah… bisa juga kau Sasuke," kata Suigetsu sambil menonjok pelan bahu Sasuke.

"Ahh… itu artinya aku akan jadi istri Hokage, semangat Sasuke!" Karin kembali bergelayutan di lengan Sasuke. Sasuke menatap Karin sebentar dan tersenyum tipis setelahnya.

"Baiklah… Sekian untuk hari ini. Besok berkumpul jam delapan pagi di tempat ini, kita akan mulai latihan."

"Oke," kata mereka bertiga berbarengan.

.

.

.

**UCHIHA AND UZUMAKI**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Fluff

Warning: Typo(s) / OOC —gomen / EYD? Maaf saya masih belajar / Semi-Canon /

**Uchiha Sasuke X Uzumaki Karin**

**Special for Uzumaki Karin's Birthday**

.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

Keluarga Uchiha tengah menikmati waktu santai mereka di meja makan malam itu. Tampak sang pemimpin keluarga —Uchiha Fugaku sedang membaca gulungan-gulungan ninja di hadapannya ditemani kopi yang masih mengeluarkan uap panasnya. Satu-satunya wanita —Uchiha Mikoto yang ada dalam keluarga itu sedang mencuci bekas makan malam mereka, sedangkan pemuda tampan berambut lurus yang berumur sekitar lima belas tahun —Uchiha Itachi sedang membaca kertas yang ada ditangannya, nampak sangat serius.

Dan pemuda yang paling muda dalam keluarga itu sedang menatap jus tomatnya dengan bosan. Dia memainkan gelas jusnya dengan malas. Tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu yang ingin dia tanyakan pada ayahnya. "Hn… Ayah…"

"Hn," balas ayahnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari gulungan ninja yang dia pegang.

"Karin bilang dia ingin jadi istriku," kata Sasuke datar.

Itachi yang sedang menyeruput tehnya sukses menyemburkan teh itu dengan tidak elitnya. Sasuke terkejut, hampir saja semburan teh Itachi mengenainya. "Apaan sih kakak!" Sasuke kesal.

Fugaku memandang Sasuke, gulungan ninja ditangannya sudah tidak dibacanya lagi sedangkan Mikoto sampai menghentikan kegiatannya mencuci piring hanya untuk menatap anak bungsunya tersebut.

"Uzumaki Karin?" Tanya Fugaku dan Sasuke mengangguk. "Lalu kau bilang apa?" Itachi dan Mikoto nampak serius mendengarkan sekarang.

"Aku tidak bilang apa-apa. Hanya saja dia bilang dia ingin memberiku anak yang hebat."

Tiba-tiba Itachi **blushing** mendengar perkataan adiknya itu. Fugaku menggaruk pipinya —yang jelas tidak gatal. Mikoto pun hanya tersenyum hambar. Sasuke menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh dari tingkah orang-orang di rumahnya.

"Apa kalian tidak suka dengan Karin?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto.

"Habisnya wajah kalian aneh seperti itu."

"Ahahaha **otouto**! Kami hanya terkejut tiba-tiba kau membicarakan istri," kata Itachi sambil tertawa renyah.

"Aku pikir kalian tidak suka dengan Karin…"

"Sasuke kau menyukai Karin?" tanya Mikoto dengan wajah menggoda.

"A-apaan sih Ibu!" Sasuke juga tiba-tiba **blushing** mendengar pertanyaan ibunya. "Aku pikir ya tidak ada salahnya menikah dengan Karin, dia kan dari klan Uzumaki. Aku dan Karin pasti bisa memberikan ayah dan ibu cucu yang hebat.. eh ma-maksudku…" Sasuke benar-benar merona sekarang.

"Ahahaha otouto! Kau suka dengan Karin!"

"Diam kak!"

"Aku setuju saja kalau kau ingin bersama gadis Uzumaki itu," kata Fugaku kembali membaca gulungan-gulungan ninja di depannya, "—tapi kau tidak boleh menikah sebelum Itachi menikah."

"Fugaku! Kau ini seolah-olah sudah merestui Sasuke kalau mau menikah muda saja," kata Mikoto. Itachi sekarang ikut menggaruk pipinya —yang tidak gatal.

"**Arigato** ayah! Tapi… kakak itu sudah ditolak gadis yang dia sukai."

Dan untuk kedua kalinya Itachi lagi-lagi menyemburkan teh yang baru saja diminumannya. Mikoto nampak terkejut kembali dengan perkataan Sasuke dan Fugaku kembali —lagi menghentikan kegiatan membacanya.

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto yang bahkan sudah ikut duduk di samping Fugaku.

"Lho? Ibu tidak tahu? Kakak kan suka dengan gadis satu kelompoknya, kak Konan"

"Apa?" Mikoto nampak sangat terkejut kali ini.

"Ahh… Sasuke kau ini bicara apa haha Ibu jangan dengarkan dia."

"Tapi sayangnya kak Konan itu suka dengan kak Yahiko," sambung Sasuke.

"I-itu tidak benar bu! Ah… Sasuke sini kau."

Dan malam itu acara santai keluarga Uchiha menjadi sangat ramai.

.

.

.

"Latihan hari ini adalah memfokuskan chakra. Perhatikan ini." Juugo mempraktekan caranya memfokuskan chakra pada kedua kakinya dan berjalan di atas air. "Lihat? Ini memang terlihat mudah tapi mengumpulkan chakra dalam suatu titik tubuh itu sangatlah sulit. Sekarang cobalah…"

Sasuke, Suigetsu dan Karin segera mencoba memfokuskan chakra pada kedua kaki mereka. Setelahnya mereka berjalan di atas air mengikuti Juugo. Sasuke dan Karin melakukannya dengan sukses tapi tidak bagi Suigetsu, dia tercebur dengan anggunnya saat mencoba berjalan di atas air sungai tersebut.

"Err… dasar bodoh!" kata Karin. Sasuke hanya memandang Suigetsu dengan malas dan Juugo tersenyum setidaknya ada satu diantara mereka bertiga yang benar-benar bisa diajari—heh?

"Ahh… air ini enak sekali." Suigetsu malah berenang dengan riangnya di sungai itu. Dia tiba-tiba muncul dari bawah kaki Sasuke dan Karin, Suigetsu menarik mereka berdua kedalam air sehingga mereka berdua ikut tercebur.

"Cih, menyebalkan sekali kau Suigetsu," kata Sasuke dengan kesal setelah muncul kembali dipermukaan sedangkan orang yang dimarahi hanya tertawa.

"Karin?" tanya Juugo.

"Cih! **Baka**!" Sasuke kembali menyelam ke dalam sungai mencari Karin. Dia tahu kalau Karin tidak bisa berenang. Sasuke melihat siluet merah, dengan cepat Sasuke berenang menarik Karin ke permukaan.

Mereka sudah ada di tepi sungai sekarang, Karin tidak sadarkan diri. Sasuke dengan cepat melakukan CPR ke Karin. Suigetsu tampak gelisah, dan Juugo juga nampak khawatir. Tak lama Karin terbatuk dan mengeluarkan banyak air dari dalam mulutnya. Sasuke terduduk lemas, agaknya dia juga masih **shock** atas kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

"Ma-maafkan aku… aku tidak tahu kalau Karin tidak bisa berenang."

"Kau… sampai terjadi apa-apa dengan Karin aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!" kata Sasuke dengan tatapan tajamnya. Suigetsu hanya tertunduk lesu, dia sangat menyesal tentunya.

"Ya sudah latihan hari ini cukup sampai disini, kita lanjutkan lagi lusa," kata Juugo.

"Hn, aku akan membawa Karin ke rumah sakit." Sasuke dengan sigap menggendong Karin di belakangnya, Suigetsu masih tertunduk lesu sampai Sasuke dan Karin menghilang dari tempat itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Karin akan baik-baik saja dan Sasuke hanya terlalu terkejut saja. Jangan dipikirkan lagi ya," kata Juugo sambil menepuk bahu Suigetsu.

"Juugo**-sensei**… hiks…" dan yah Suigetsu menangis.

.

.

.

"**Arigato** Sasuke," kata Karin dalam gendongan Sasuke. Dia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sasuke, selain karena tubuhnya masih lemas karena tenggelam tadi, dia juga sangat kedinginan karena bajunya basah sampai-sampai tubuhnya menggigil.

"Hn."

"Sasuke, kau ingat dulu kau juga menyelamatkanku seperti ini."

"Hn… kejadiannya pun sama, karena kau tenggelam gara-gara sepupumu yang bodoh itu."

"Hahaha iya. Sebenarnya Naruto dulu juga tidak sengaja," Karin tersenyum mengingat masa lalu.

**~Flashback On~**

Keluarga Namikaze dan Uchiha memang dekat, wanita cantik dari kedua keluarga itu berteman baik. Kushina dan Mikoto sering berkumpul bersama untuk membicarakan berbagai macam hal dari urusan wanita, rumah tangga sampai hanya untuk menggosip. Begitu pula dengan kedua pemimpin keluarga itu, Minato sang Hokage yang sering bertukar pikiran dengan Fugaku sang kepala kepolisian Konoha.

Hari ini kedua keluarga itu memutuskan untuk berlibur bersama, sejenak melepas lelah dari kegiatan rutin mereka. Mereka pergi ke perbatasan desa Konoha, untuk piknik bersama.

"Ahh… akhirnya bisa liburan," kata wanita cantik beriris violet itu sambil membentangkan kedua tangannya di pinggir sungai menikmati semilir angin pagi hari itu.

"Hati-hati jatuh Kushina," kata pria tampan berambut blonde sang Hokage muda.

"Bibi Kushina selalu terlihat ceria ya," sahut pemuda tampan berusia tiga belas tahun.

"Itachiii… dunia itu harus kita nikmati dengan keceriaan." Semua yang ada disana tertawa tak terkecuali tiga bocah kecil yang ada disana. Sasuke, Naruto dan Karin.

Karin merupakan relasi dari Kushina. Kedua orang tuanya sudah meninggal sejak dia kecil, sejak itulah dia tinggal bersama keluarga Namikaze dan menetap di Konoha. Naruto pun menerima dengan baik kedatangan Karin. Bagi Naruto, Karin sudah dianggapnya seperti kakaknya sendiri walaupun umur mereka hanya terpaut beberapa bulan.

Mereka tengah sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Para ibu-ibu sedang asyik menyiapkan bahan makanan sedangkan para ayah sedang menyiapkan tempat bersantai mereka di padang rumput dekat sungai tersebut. Itachi sendiri sedang sibuk memancing ikan sambil memperhatikan ketiga bocah yang sedang asyik bermain di pinggir sungai. Sasuke memang kadang mengeluh dengan sikap kekanakan Naruto dan Karin tapi walaupun begitu dia senang-senang saja berteman dengan Naruto dan Karin.

"Aku penasaran dengan buah dari pohon itu," tunjuk bocah berambut blonde pada pohon di pinggir sungai yang berada cukup jauh dari mereka. Wajar anak itu penasaran karena buahnya yang berwarna ungu dan lonjong itu terlihat sangat aneh. "Bagaimana kalau kita ke sana setelah makan siang?"

"Ide bagus! Aku juga penasaran," sahut Karin antusias. "Ne Sasuke**-kun** juga ikut?"

"Hn."

"Asyik," Karin langsung tersenyum senang. Gadis berambut merah dengan mata ruby itu benar-benar manis saat tersenyum. Pipi tembemnya benar-benar membuat Sasuke gemas. Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat senyum Karin yang masih saja mengembang.

.

.

.

"Nah makanan sudah siap! Ayo anak-anak cepat kemari," panggil Kushina pada bocah-bocah yang sedang asyik dengan **flower crown**. Mikoto mendengus geli melihat putra bungsunya sedang dipakaikan Karin **flower crown**, wajahnya cemberut tapi toh dia tidak menolak. Bocah-bocah itu berlari ketempat para orang tua berkumpul. Naruto dan Sasuke menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik punggung mereka.

"Ne **Kaa-chan** sini sebentar deh," kata Naruto memanggil Kushina. Kushina mengernyit heran lalu mendekati putra semata wayangnya.

"Ibu, sini sebentar," kata Sasuke pada Mikoto. Mikoto pun mendekati putra bungsunya. Disaat bersamaan Naruto dan Sasuke memakaikan ibu mereka **flower crown** yang telah mereka buat. Kushina dan Mikoto tampak terkejut dan tersenyum setelahnya. Kushina segera memeluk Naruto dan Mikoto mencium pipi tembem Sasuke. Semua yang melihat hal itu tersenyum bahagia.

.

.

.

Selesai makan siang, ketiga bocah itu sudah bersiap ingin pergi ke pohon berbuah aneh itu. Sebelumnya mereka sudah meminta izin ingin pergi jalan-jalan menyisiri sungai.

Setelah sampai pada pohon itu, Naruto berniat untuk memetik buahnya.

"Dobe, jangan! Pohonnya tinggi, kalau kau jatuh bagaimana?" larang Sasuke.

"Tenang saja aku jago memanjat kok." Sasuke hanya geleng-geleng kepala menghadapi jawaban Naruto. Wajah Karin terlihat cemas melihat saudara sepupunya berani memanjat pohon setinggi itu.

Benar kata Sasuke, tak butuh waktu lama Naruto jatuh terpeleset. Dia jatuh ke air karena memang pohon itu berada di pinggir sungai. Mereka tidak sadar bahwa arus air di dekat pohon itu sangat deras sehingga Naruto terbawa arus air sungai. Sasuke dan Karin berlari mengejar Naruto, beruntung Naruto bisa berenang jadi dia bisa mempertahankan posisinya di bawah air. Sasuke segera mengambil ranting pohon dan menjulurkannya pada Naruto dibantu oleh Karin. Naruto segera meraih ranting pohon itu dan Sasuke bersama Karin menariknya. Saat Naruto ingin naik ke permukaan lagi-lagi kakinya terpeleset. Dia mencoba meraih apapun yang ada di depannya sebelum dia terpeleset dan **GRAB** dia sukses meraih baju Karin. Naasnya Karin kecil tidak sanggup menahan tarikan Naruto sehingga dia jatuh tercebur dengan Naruto yang sukses naik ke permukaan.

"KARIN!" Teriak Sasuke saat melihat Karin terbawa arus air sungai. Dengan sigap Sasuke melompat ke sungai dan mencoba menyelematkan Karin. Naruto yang panik akhirnya berlari ke tempat peristirahatan keluarganya untuk meminta bantuan.

Sasuke melawan arus air dengan susah payah karena dia yang masih kecil belum lagi dia harus tetap membawa Karin. Tapi akhirnya dia berhasil naik ke permukaan. Sasuke panik karena Karin pingsan. Dengan sisa tenaganya dia menggendong Karin di belakangnya dan mencoba secepat mungkin kembali ke keluarganya.

Tiba-tiba Minato sudah ada di depan Sasuke, sampai-sampai Sasuke hampir terjatuh saking terkejutnya. "Biar aku yang membawanya Sasuke." Sasuke hanya mengangguk paham dan melihat Karin dibawa Minato secepat kilat.

**~Flashback Off~**

"Naruto itu benar-benar bodoh!" kata Sasuke.

"Sudahlah Sasuke, kau tahu setelah kejadian itu Naruto sampai dihukum bibi Kushina tidak boleh makan ramen selama satu bulan. Aku bahkan merasa bersalah gara-gara itu."

"Hn… dia pantas mendapatkannya."

"Kau ini… tidak pernah berubah," Karin tersenyum sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sasuke. Dia dan Sasuke memang bukan teman biasa. Mereka sama-sama sudah saling mengenal sejak mereka kecil dan tanpa Sasuke katakan pun Karin tahu bahwa Sasuke akan selalu menjaganya. Mungkin hanya Karin, gadis yang berani memanggil Sasuke tanpa embel-embel **–kun** karena sebenarnya itu adalah permintaan Sasuke sendiri.

"Kenapa kau selalu membuatku khawatir, huh?"

"**Gomen**… aku kan tidak bisa berenang. Makanya ajari aku berenang!"

"Iya lain kali akan kuajari…"

"Sasuke…"

"Hn?"

"Aku suka sekali padamu hehehe."

"Hn," Karin tahu walau Sasuke hanya bergumam tidak jelas begitu dia tahu kalau Sasuke tidak akan meninggalkannya. Karin mengeratkan pelukannya dan Sasuke pun tersenyum.

.

.

.

Latihan demi latihan sudah mereka jalani bersama. Misi-misi dari sederhana sampai menengah —mengingat masih genin— pun sudah mereka selesaikan dengan baik. Kemampuan bertarung Karin memang tidak seberapa tapi kemampuan analisanya benar-benar membuat Juugo takjub. Tanpa **byakugan** dia bisa mendeteksi chakra orang lain dengan tepat, mengetahui posisi musuh dan memiliki kemampuan penyegelan —ciri khas klan Uzumaki.

Suigetsu pun mulai memperlihatkan kemampuan aslinya. Kemampuannya dalam merubah dirinya menjadi air membuat Juugo terkesan, dengan umur yang masih begitu muda dia mampu mengendalikan kemampuan perubahan chakra yang biasanya chunin pun sulit melakukannya.

Dan yang paling membuat Juugo terkesan tentu saja Uchiha Sasuke. Memiliki garis keturunan spesial memang memberikan dampak pada kemampuan Sasuke. Dengan umur semuda itu dia dapat mengaktifkan **sharingan**nya dengan baik, segala jenis perubahan chakra api sudah bisa dikuasainya dengan luar biasa, bahkan sekarang dia sedang mempelajari chakra keduanya yaitu listrik. Selain itu Sasuke sudah mampu melakukan **shunshin no jutsu**. Benar-benar keturunan klan Uchiha.

Ketiga muridnya benar-benar luar biasa. Juugo jelas harus bangga.

.

"Mana si cerewet itu?"

"Hn, aku tidak tahu."

"Tumben Karin terlambat."

Ketiga lelaki itu sedang berdiri di tempat biasa mereka latihan. Harusnya hari ini mereka sudah memulai latihan tapi satu-satunya gadis di tim mereka belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya.

"Hh..hh… **minna gomen** aku terlambat," kata Karin ngos-ngosan.

"Kau darimana saja Karin?"

"Juugo**-sensei gomen**, aku sibuk membantu Bibi Kushina hari ini."

"Membantu?" Kini Sasuke yang bertanya.

"Anoo… hari ini ulang tahunku… jadi Bibi Kushina membuat banyak makanan hari ini."

"APA? INI HARI ULANG TAHUNMU?" Suigetsu berteriak membuat Sasuke mendengus kesal. Dia juga terkejut tapi reaksi orang disampingnya benar-benar berlebihan.

"Iya… dan untuk itu aku mengundang kalian semua ke rumahku malam ini ya."

"Wohoo baiklah-baiklah," tampak Suigetsu nyengir kuda sambil melipat kedua tangannya kebalik kepalanya.

"Wah kalau begitu hari ini kita tidak usah latihan saja," kata Juugo.

"Ide bagus," kata Suigetsu riang.

"Eh ta-tapi—"

"Sudahlah Karin ini hari ulang tahunmu jadi nikmati saja, aku pasti akan datang malam ini," setelah mengatakan itu Juugo menghilang.

"Hmm… kalau begitu aku kembali ke rumah dulu, sampai jumpa nanti malam," Karin melambaikan tangannya dan kemudian menghilang.

"Ne… Sasuke kau mau ngasih kado apa?" tanya Suigetsu tapi saat berbalik dia sudah tidak menemukan Sasuke. "Apa-apaan mereka kenapa, menghilang semua."

.

.

.

**BRAK**

"Eh Sasuke? Kenapa mendobrak pintu kamarku begitu, kalau ru—"

"Kakak!"

"I-iya?"

"Karin ulang tahun."

"Eh? Wah sampaikan ucapan selamat ulang tahun dariku ya."

"Iya iya tapi sekarang bantu aku."

"Bantu apa?"

"Aku harus beri dia kado apa?"

"Eh? Ppfft…."

"Kenapa tertawa sih?"

"Ahahaha aneh saja adikku yang ganteng ini tidak bisa menemukan hadiah untuk calon istrinya sendiri."

"Tidak lucu! Ayo bantu aku!"

"Hmmm baiklah baiklah"

"Apa yang harus kubeli? Aku punya 100.000 ryo dan kalau aku memecahkan tabunganku aku rasa aku bisa membeli sesuatu yang pantas untuknya."

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha…"

"Kakak! Kenapa kau tertawa lagi?"

"Kau ini lucu sekali Sasuke, hanya demi Karin kau sampai mau memecahkan tabunganmu."

"Memangnya itu salah?"

"Adikku… memberikan kado untuk gadis yang kau suka itu bukan dinilai dari materi. Asal kau tulus dia pasti bisa merasakan ketulusanmu."

"Jadi aku harus apa?"

"Wanita itu suka bunga."

"Bunga?"

"Kasih saja dia bunga."

"Hanya bunga? Kau yakin?"

"Yakin seratus persen!"

**Booff~**

Dan Sasuke pun menghilang dengan **shunshin no jutsu** nya menyisakan Itachi yang masih saja menertawakan Sasuke.

.

.

.

**Criing…**

"Selamat datang eh- Sasuke**-kun**?" Ino kaget melihat Sasuke datang ke toko bunganya.

"Hn."

"Ke-kenapa Sasuke**-kun** bisa datang ke tokoku?"

"Aku ingin membeli bunga."

"Bu-bunga untuk siapa?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"A-ah iyaya, lalu Sasuke**-kun** ingin bunga apa?" Ino tersenyum pahit.

"Hn… mawar saja."

"Ba-baiklah tunggu sebentar."

Setelah membungkus bunga mawar itu dengan cantik Ino memberikannya pada Sasuke. Sasuke kemudian membayarnya dan pegi tanpa kata-kata. Ino hanya memandangi kepergian Sasuke dengan sedih.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang, terima kasih sudah mau datang ya," Karin tersenyum senang mendapati Sasuke, Suigetsu dan Juugo yang sudah mau datang ke pesta kecil-kecilan ulang tahunnya.

"Yo~ Teme lama tidak bertemu!" sapa Naruto saat melihat Sasuke datang.

"Hn… dobe"

"Wah Sasuke-kun lama tidak bertemu, kau semakin tampan saja," kata Kushina yang mendadak muncul.

"Terima kasih bibi."

"Wah ini Suigetsu ya? Karin sering menceritakanmu."

"Eh hehehe iya," Suigetsu tersenyum canggung diajak bicara oleh istri Hokage keempat ini. Sasuke yang mendengar itu mendelik kesal. Kenapa malah Karin sering membicarakan Suigetsu?

"Oh ya ini kado buatmu Karin," Suigetsu menyerahkan sebuah kotak besar membuat Sasuke terkejut melihat besarnya kado dari Suigetsu. Setelah dibuka ternyata isinya boneka beruang yang juga sama besarnya dengan kotak itu. Sasuke mulai kesal, kenapa juga Suigetsu memberinya boneka besar begitu? Belum lagi melihat ekspresi Karin yang berbinar, jelas sekali dia sangat senang.

"Nah Karin ini untukmu," kata Juugo sembari menyerahkan kotak yang lumayan kecil. Sasuke bernafas lega karena kado Juugo tidak sebesar Suigetsu. Namun, setelah dibuka itu ternyata adalah ramuan-ramuan obat yang langka. Semua orang tahu Karin sedang mempelajari ninjutsu medis dan tentu saja kado dari Juugo akan sangat membantunya. Sasuke merasa semakin menciut, kadonya bukan apa-apa dibandingkan kado dari Suigetsu dan Juugo. Oh ingatkan dia untuk mengutuk Itachi setelah ini!

"Eh Sasuke? Kenapa berdiri disitu saja ayo masuk," bujuk Karin sembari menarik lengan Sasuke. Juugo dan Suigetsu sendiri sudah masuk ke dalam ruangan ditemani Kushina dan Naruto. Karin bingung Sasuke tidak mau bergerak dari tempatnya dan terus-terusan menunduk. "Kau kenapa Sasuke?"

"**Gomen**…"

"Eh?"

"**Gomen nasai**…"

"Untuk apa?"

Sasuke mengeluarkan bunga mawar yang disimpannya dan menyerahkannya ke Karin dengan memalingkan wajahnya. Karin tampak terkejut dan merona saat itu. "Aku tidak bisa memberimu kado sebagus punya Suigetsu dan Juugo**-sensei**," kata Sasuke masih memalingkan wajahnya.

Karin memegangi pipi Sasuke dan memaksanya berhadapan dengannya. Onix bertemu ruby. Karin tersenyum dengan tulus pada Sasuke dan berkata, "Kau tahu ini adalah kado terindah yang kudapatkan tahun ini."

"Tapi…" Karin menutup mulut Sasuke dengan ciuman singkat. Sasuke terkejut bukan main.

"Kau sendiri adalah hadiah terindah dalam hidupku. **Arigato** Sasuke." Karin tersenyum tulus.

"Hn… sama-sama." Sasuke tersenyum malu. Setelahnya mereka masuk keruangan makan sambil bergandengan tangan. Oh iya ingatkan Sasuke untuk tidak jadi mengutuk Itachi!

.

.

.

**OWARI**

.

.

.

**OMAKE**

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau jadi pakai kacamata?" tanya Sasuke disela-sela latihan mereka.

"Mataku minus."

"Kenapa bisa jadi minus?"

"Naruto setiap malam mengajakku main game, lama-kelamaan mataku jadi minus, dan anehnya hanya aku yang minus dan dia tidak."

"Cih si bodoh itu."

"Kau tidak suka?"

"Hn… Aku suka.. jadi terlihat semakin manis. Dan aku takut Suigetsu jadi menyukaimu. Kau kan calon istriku"

Perkataan Sasuke sukses membuat Karin **blushing** berat.

Oh Sasuke….

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

a/n: Otanjoubi Omedeto Uzumaki Karin ^_^

Akhirnya fic ini bisa kebuat juga disela-sela final test gini orz

.

.

.

Yosh, boleh minta reviewnya? :3

.

.

.

_20-06-2014, Banjarmasin_

**~Chiha Asakura~**


End file.
